L'amore è oltre le onde agitate 25 anni dopo
by SoniaBRU
Summary: 1933, Saint Paul School, May Celebration... We will find Candy, Albert, Terry, Patricia, Archie, Annie... Why are they at the May Celebration? This is a CANDY-TERRY fic. You have to have faith, be patient and read till the end of this one shot.


_**Disclaimer: questa storia riprende l'opera originale di Kyoko Mizuki, i cui diritti d'autore sono detenuti da autrice e casa editrice. Non ho diritti sui personaggi e sulla storia che ho ripreso dall'originale. Non c'è scopo di lucro in questo mio racconto, per tanto non lede ai diritti d'autore.**_

_**The text contained in this document is the property of Sonia; its partial or total reproduction, as well as its transmission without the prior permission of Sonia is forbidden. **__**The drawing have been realized by Sonia, Copyright apply.**_

**L'AMORE È OLTRE LE ONDE AGITATE... VENTICINQUE ANNI DOPO**

_Londra, Saint Paul School_

_Maggio 1937_

"Suor Nathalie, è tutto pronto per la festa di Maggio?

Mancano solo tre giorni ormai e voglio sia tutto a posto... ci sono ospiti illustri... molti dei genitori sono ex studenti del Collegio, tengo molto soprattutto ad alcuni di loro!

Ci saranno gli Andrew, i Cornwell e i Granchester...

Questi ultimi in particolare sono molto attesi, il Duca ha confermato la sua presenza solo ieri...

È un uomo molto impegnato..."

Da qualche anno Suor Margaret era divenuta la Direttrice del collegio.

"Stia tranquilla Suor Margaret! È tutto a posto mi dispiace solo per il signor Granchester e la signorina Andrew!... Non potrebbe chiudere un occhio per l'occasione e farli partecipare alla festa?"

"Vorrei ma non posso! Sono molto affezionata a quei ragazzi come lo ero ai loro illustri genitori ma si tratta anche di dare l'esempio agli altri! Non posso venire accusata di fare preferenze... anche se adoro letteralmente quei due scapestrati!"

Richard Granchester e Rosemary Andrew erano stati relegati entrambi nelle loro stanze per una settimana!

La signorina teneva uno scoiattolo ferito nella sua stanza, l'aveva chiamato Klin...

Richard l'aveva trovato in fin di vita su di un albero sopra la collina, dove i due ragazzi erano soliti trascorrere le loro pause.

Il giovane Granchester si era intrufolato di nascosto nell'alloggio di lei per portarlo via quando aveva annusato odore di controlli!

"Sono entrambi ottimi studenti quindi niente cella... ma non posso cancellare la punizione!

La cosa che mi dispiace di più è non essere riuscita a far capire alla signorina McGregor che fare la spia è tanto riprovevole quanto non rispettare le regole!

Quella ragazza è tale quale la madre! Anche nell'aspetto... povera me!"

Suor Margaret ricordava bene Iriza Legan, la madre di Beverley McGregor, e il brutto scherzo che aveva giocato a Terence Granchester e Candice Andrew tanti anni prima!

"_Poveri ragazzi! Non avevano fatto nulla di male! Unica colpa quella di essere talmente belli e innamorati l'un l'altra già allora da destare l'invidia della signorina Legan..._

_Mi si stringe ancora il cuore al pensiero di quel che successe dopo..."_

La direttrice fece un sorriso e continuò nei suoi pensieri:

"_Tanto so perfettamente che riusciranno a vedersi! Richard è veramente impossibile e pieno di risorse! Troverà il modo di andare dalla sua Rosemary... Ma finché non vedo posso far finta di non sapere... nessuno me ne può fare una colpa!"_

Il giorno della festa arrivarono puntualissimi i signori Andrew...

L'atmosfera, i fiori, le decorazioni…. era tutto come allora… impossibile non tornare indietro nel tempo con la mente… e soprattutto col cuore…

"Tesoro... tutto bene?" chiese il signor William Andrew alla moglie visibilmente scossa...

"Albert! Sono più di vent'anni che non metto piede qui dentro... ci sono così tanti ricordi che affiorano!"

"_Cuore mio... fatti coraggio... la mia festa di Maggio... la prima volta che ho ballato con lui... mi cedono le gambe!"_

Lei tremava, Albert le cinse le spalle per darle forza...

"Coraggio... adesso ci sono io con te, godiamoci la festa per Rosemary!"

"_Chissà se ho fatto bene a farla venire oggi! Ma Rosemary! Ci teneva tanto! Tesoro mio... so perfettamente che ci sarà sempre un posto speciale per lui in fondo al tuo cuore..."_

"Albert... ti amo tanto... cosa sarei senza te al mio fianco!" e rispose all'abbraccio con la stessa intensità dell'adorato marito…

"_Sì bisogna andare avanti! Ci sono i ragazzi adesso... i fantasmi del passato appartengono ad altri tempi ormai..." _il pensiero di lei...

Certo! Il bene dei ragazzi! Adesso erano loro ad occupare i primi pensieri di tutti… i giovani Andrew, Cornwell e… Granchester…

Ma quanto era difficile non ricordare senza soffrire! il cuore sembrava non voler ascoltare ragione...

"Ti amo tanto anche io..."

Dopo aver sussurrato queste parole, Albert diede un dolce bacio alla moglie sulle labbra, conoscendo perfettamente quale peso portasse nell'animo...

Gli Andrew incontrarono subito dopo i Cornwell...

"Ragazzo mio! Ti trovo cresciuto! Ma… Perché Rosemary non è con te?"

Chiese Albert al giovane Alistear

"Zio! Mi dispiace! È in punizione! Lei e Richard Granchester!

Le suore hanno scoperto Klin, lo scoiattolo, nella sua stanza e..."

Albert alzò le mani in segno di resa e scoppiò a ridere...

"Tesoro! Si perderà la festa! Non c'è nulla da ridere... povera figlia mia! Lei doveva essere una delle fate di Maggio!"

"È successo anche a te qualcosa del genere, no? Ricordo che mi son dovuto prendere cura di una signorina a quattro zampe col carapace... Evelyn mi pare! Te ne sei dimenticata cara?"

Albert fece l'occhiolino alla moglie per farla sorridere.

"_Suor Gray lei ha una pietra al posto del cuore!'" _L'eco di quelle parole nelle orecchie di lei...

"Dici Granchester! Dici guai!" Esclamò Archie!

"Anche Julie Granchester verrà a studiare qui l'anno prossimo!" Disse il giovane Alistear compiaciuto!

"Julie è una gran bella ragazza! Non c'è che dire... un po' irrequieta magari... ma..." Albert diede una simpatica gomitata al giovane Cornwell visibilmente imbarazzato!

"Povero me! È la copia esatta del padre! Ma proprio a me doveva capitare!" fu il commento ironico di Archie...

"Andiamo Archie! I ragazzi non devono rimetterci per i trascorsi dei genitori!" chiuse Albert

"A giudicare dal rumore che sento all'ingresso... credo siano arrivati" esclamò Annie...

I Duchi di Granchester! Eccoli!

Inutile dire che erano bellissimi, i più attesi... soprattutto lui, la sua signora non era comunque da meno, una donna davvero splendida!

Terence Graham Granchester l'affascinante attore! Tutte le dame non aspettavano altri che lui...

Davanti al cancello della Saint Paul School la calca di gente... ammiratori e ammiratrici giunti per strappargli un autografo...

"Terence... Amore! Possibile anche qui? Sempre la solita storia!"

"E che ci posso fare se sono affascinante più che mai! Dovresti essere contenta! Sei la moglie più invidiata del mondo... "

Appena entrati nel parco della scuola il sorriso di Terence si spense inesorabilmente...

Si era trasferito definitivamente in Inghilterra due anni prima, dopo la morte del padre, ed era la prima volta che metteva piede là dentro da... quel doloroso mattino d'autunno... **l'inizio della fine.**..

"_Amore mio... tu eri in quella maledetta prigione e io ero troppo giovane per portarti via con me! Ma... quanto ho rimpianto non averlo fatto!_

_Quanto ero triste quel giorno... dovevo andare, ma speravo di rivederti un giorno... _

_Se avessi avuto qualche anno di più... saremmo scappati insieme e ci saremmo sposati appena giunti in America!_

_Nessuno avrebbe mai potuto separarci..._

_Ti amavo... ti __**amo**__ da impazzire..._

_I miei sentimenti non sono cambiati..."_

La Duchessa interruppe i pensieri del marito:

"Tesoro.., Richard è in punizione!

Quel ragazzo... mi farà impazzire!"

Terence scoppiò a ridere...

"È così divertente marito mio?"

"Avrei fatto esattamente quello che ha fatto lui! Con che faccia posso rimproverarlo?

Vado a salutare la Direttrice... vediamo se la convinco a farlo partecipare almeno al ballo di questa sera !"

Terence andò a parlare con suor Margaret...

Il suo ufficio al piano di sopra...

Scendendo l'interminabile rampa di scale, dopo il colloquio, intravide la deliziosa sagoma di Candy in rosso che si allontanava verso il giardino...

Sentì le gambe tremare... il cuore andare in frantumi...

Quella sensazione straziante dell'anima che si stacca dal corpo, doveva essere come quando di muore...

No! Era peggio perché c'era anche il dolore fisico...

Di nuovo quell'incubo! Non l'aveva ancora superato del tutto...

"_Quelle maledette scale! Candy!_

_Non andare via da me! Fermati! Amore fermati!_

_Ho bisogno di te!"_

Scosse la testa come per scacciare quel pensiero...

Poi non resistette al desiderio di salire su quella collina...

Respirava a pieni polmoni...

"Cuore mio... qui è dove sei nato..."

Riusciva a sentire le risa sue e di Candy adolescenti... come se quel posto le avesse gelosamente conservate...

Si rivide canzonarla, rincorrerla, sfiorarle le dita...

Era emozionato come un ragazzino, come da tanto non gli succedeva...

Ad un certo punto gli era sembrato persino di scorgere, dietro il grande albero, un lembo della divisa bianca della scuola che era solita indossare la sua dolce ragazza…

Prese l'armonica e cominciò a suonare ad occhi chiusi... due grosse stille scivolarono lungo le guance... bruciavano...

Quei dolci ricordi... dolci e amari... erano già innamorati ma non potevano sapere…

Il dolore, lontano ma incancellabile, che aveva seguito quei momenti stava pian piano riemergendo...

Lo percepiva arrivare in gola a soffocarlo…

All'improvviso dei passi leggeri...

Sentiva che era LEI!

Il suo cuore parlava per i suoi occhi... chi altri lo poteva far sussultare in quel modo!

"Terry... Terry... sei qui!" la voce di Candy rotta dall'emozione...

Quei due smeraldi erano pieni di lacrime... tremava...

Lui aprì le braccia e lei vi si tuffò dentro...

"Terry!"

"_Amore mio... ho il cuore che mi scoppia dentro!"_

Lui le prese la mano e la portò sul suo petto...

"_Prova a sentire il mio... amore..."_

"La nostra collina..." disse lei

"La mia Giulietta... l'unica di sempre…" di rimando lui

L'aria si riempì di musica... veniva dalla festa... esattamente quel valzer...

"Ti va di ballare?" chiese lui dolcemente facendole un inchino

Cominciarono a danzare, lui la avvicinava sempre di più... moriva dal desiderio di tenerla stretta tra le braccia, esattamente come quella volta... come sempre!

...si fermò all'improvviso e cominciò a guardarla intensamente...

... gli occhi di entrambi vibranti persi gli uni negli altri...

Candy sapeva esattamente quello che stava per accadere...

Terry la attirò forte a sé e la baciò teneramente mentre lei chiudeva gli occhi e gli cingeva il collo...

Candy dischiuse le labbra e lui affondò con decisione la sua bocca in quella di lei...

Le labbra morbide... la lingue dolci che si prendevano e lasciavano sembravano danzare... ancora e ancora...

Respiravano uno i gemiti dell'altro...

Fu un lungo, dolcissimo ed intenso momento... poi la ragione di lei ebbe il sopravvento...

"I tuoi occhi sono così tristi! Ero certa che ti avrei trovato qui!" gli disse

"Sapevo che mi avresti raggiunto!" di rimando lui

"Smettila di tormentarti! Anche io... provai a raggiungerti al porto ma non ci riuscii... è passato tanto tempo ormai... "

Candy cercò di rallegrare l'atmosfera...

"Sai una cosa?

Adesso dovrei schiaffeggiarti!"

L'aria si riempì di sonore risate! Finalmente!

"Signora Tarzan Tuttelentiggini Granchester! Non provarci neanche!

Non vorrai che torni alla festa con un livido sul viso! Che esempio daremmo ai ragazzi!"

ora Terence era tornato allegro...

"È pieno di adolescenti qui! Non puoi baciarmi in questo modo! Qualcuno potrebbe vederci!"

"Non posso più baciare MIA moglie adesso?"

"Certo! Ma in pubblico... così non è appropriato...

A proposito! Sei riuscito a far ridurre la punizione a TUO figlio?"

"Certo! Nessuna donna sa resistermi! Nemmeno una suora! Lui e Rosemary saranno al ballo tra un paio d'ore! Comunque cara ti ricordo che quello è anche TUO figlio... e somiglia molto più a te che a me!"

Risero ancora entrambi!

"Come sta Patty? Sei corsa da lei appena l'hai vista! È preoccupata per la figlia?" chiese Terence

"Albert l'ha tranquillizzata... Rosemary è in gamba...

Non è questo...

È per Stear... lui è in ogni angolo qui dentro...

Siamo andate insieme all'albero postino... ha pianto..."

la voce di Candy intrisa di malinconia

"Posso immaginare... per fortuna c'è Albert con lei..."

"Sì! Lei lo ama tanto ma..."

"…ma Stear sarà sempre nel suo cuore... come tu sei sempre stata nel mio anche quando eravamo lontani..."

Per un attimo Terence ricordò il lungo e velenoso periodo vissuto vicino a Susanna... ma non voleva rovinare quella giornata...

"Dunque niente schiaffi questa volta! Mi è andata bene...

Ammetto che se in quell'occasione non l'avessi fatto ti avrei baciata esattamente come ho fatto poco fa!"

Le disse Terence strizzandole l'occhio!

"Come dici? Sei pazzo?"

"Morivo dalla voglia di farlo... e non solo quello..." continuò lui con tono sempre più allusivo e l'espressione malandrina…

"Terry! Sei impossibile! Vuoi dire veramente che... che...?"

"Beh Candy! Un ragazzo ci pensa a certe cose a quell'età... "

lui era sempre più divertito dalla reazione della moglie!

"...oh mio Dio!

De... devi parlare con Richard!"

"Non credo ce ne sia bisogno, non mi pare Rosemary sia tipo da schiaffi!

È più un tipo pacifista lei!"

"Proprio per questo devi parlare a nostro figlio!" Insistette lei.

Terence scoppiò a ridere!

"Non dire assurdità!

Poi non credo Rosemary si cambierebbe d'abito davanti a lui come faceva allora la mia ragazza!"

"Che... che stai dicendo!?

Sei... sei... un…

Avevi detto che non mi avevi guardata... io ti ammazzerei per questo!"

"Non ho guardato... mi è solo caduto l'occhio... dai! Non farla tanto lunga... eri già bellissima!"

"E poi non ero affatto la tua ragazza allora!" Candy fintamente arrabbiata!

Terence alzò le braccia in segno di resa:

"Accidenti! Ho sbirciato la ragazza di un altro allora!

...Dio quanto l'ho sognata!"

Terence fece per scappare via e Candy lo rincorse come una ragazzina col pugno alzato...

"Ti picchierei se potessi!"

Finirono abbracciati distesi sull'erba...

"Tu piuttosto mia cara dovresti parlare con Julie... non vorrei rompesse il naso al figlio del damerino casomai lui provasse a..."

L'argentina risata di Candy riempì l'aria... poi Terence riprese:

"Meglio tornare alla festa adesso... qualcuno potrebbe pensare male... non voglio dare scandalo oggi!"

Dopo un attimo di silenzio lui continuò:

"Anche se adoro i miei ragazzi, non posso evitare di pensare che l'anno prossimo saremo a casa soli soletti, ci pensi?" così dicendo aveva cinto la vita di lei e cominciato a mordicchiarle il collo…

"Terryyyy... sta fermo...

E poi... dubito che avremo molto tempo per stare soli soletti l'anno prossimo..."

Candy fece una pausa, lo guardò dolcemente e poi proseguì sussurrandogli all'orecchio:

"Non so se questo sarà un maschio o una femmina ma... visti gli altri due... dubito sarà un tipino tranquillo!"

Terence chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la fronte su quella di lei:

"…un altro figlio...

Ti ho già detto che ti amo oggi?"

"Mmmhhh... almeno un milione di volte!" Sorrise lei!

All'improvviso Candy si mise a sedere e cambiò tono… cominciò a minacciarlo col dito!

"Ah no! …non provarci neanche! Tu ci vai! Capito?"

La chiara allusione al viaggio a Broadwaay in programma a fine anno… il premio alla carriera di Terence… era la prima volta che veniva consegnato ad un attore ancora così giovane!

Avevano vissuto insieme diciassette anni, senza lasciarsi un attimo… ma il ricordo di quella dolorosa separazione era ancora così vivo!

Il solo pensiero di allontanarsi da lei, seppur qualche giorno, era intollerabile!

Chissà mai quali sporchi trucchi il destino avrebbe potuto architettare!

"Io non vado da nessuna parte senza di te! Tantomeno a New York! Lo sai… ho bisogno di averti sempre accanto! E tu non potrai muoverti per allora! E' solo uno stupido premio!"

Erano entrambi così testardi! Difficile dire chi l'avrebbe avuta vinta quella volta!

Si incamminarono abbracciati verso la sala della festa...

"Hai parlato di Julie a Suor Margaret? I nostri ragazzi sono impossibili! Spero che lei sappia educarli meglio di quel che abbiamo fatto noi due..."

"Dubito! Nemmeno Suor Gray potrebbe fare qualcosa ormai!

Sai che Julie sarà di casa alla prigione, vero? D'altronde... con una madre così..."

"Ehi! Ti proibisco di raccontare certe cose ai ragazzi! Capito?"

"Mi dispiace... credo sappiano tutto! Per bocca dello zione!"

"Albert! Ti ucciderò!" Esclamò Candy adirata!

"Tuttelentiggini! Non te l'ho detto ma... Albert ha chiesto a Suor Margaret di restituirgli la retta del collegio che ha pagato a suo tempo per la tua educazione... non hai neanche finito l'anno!" Le disse Terence soffocando una risata.

"Quanto sei antipatico! Comunque caro maritino mio... per quell'ultimo anno... avrei potuto suggerire a tuo padre di fare lo stesso!" Candy gli fece la linguaccia...

Intanto alla festa..

"Zio! Eccoli finalmente! Stanno arrivando! Che avranno mai da ridere in quel modo?!"

Fu il commento divertito del giovane Richard ad Albert.

Theodor Terence Granchester nacque il 31 Dicembre di quell'anno a bordo del transatlantico Mauretania al largo della costa newyorkese…

...25 anni erano passati dal loro primo incontro...

9


End file.
